CabinLiving, Murky Water, and July Sunsets
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie spend a month at Kendall's grandparents Boy Scout camp! Majorly sweet romantic moments! Inserted myself in the story. Multi-chapter! No slash! Please review!


Cabin-Living, Murky Water, and July Sunsets

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Hey! Here's my attempt to be able to cross #6 off of my list of "100 Things to do Before the End of Summer 2011" ~Publish and complete a new multi-chapter on FanFiction. So, this is it! This camp they're staying at is almost exactly the same as the Boy Scout camp my grandparents run. They live there all year and it's so much fun to visit them! There are 6 cabins, a camp store, a mess hall, and a main hall. And a lake! It's the awesomest lake ever! It's got 3 docks, some canoes, and a little beach. It's great! So the entire story is set at the camp, and I'm inserting myself _and_ my grandparents in the story as a little experiment, and a little warning, there are gonna be a bunch of little sweet romantic moments=) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Kendall announced to the other passengers in the rental van. He, James, Logan Carlos, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie all flew out to New Jersey to stay with Kendall's grandparents. They lived at and ran a Boy Scout camp, and invited the crew to spend a month with them. The group let out a cheer, thankful that the ride was almost over. It was further than they imagined, driving from the Philly airport to South Jersey.<p>

Kendall pulled into the entrance of a driveway with a sign that read "Pinetree Boy Scout Camp". He drove the green van down the long dirt road leading to a red ranch house and a big stone parking lot. Kendall pulled in and turned off the vehicle. Everyone piled out and opened up the trunk to get their bags. The door of the house opened and an older woman with black hair stepped out. She hurried over and wrapped her arms around Kendall. He returned the embrace.

"Oh Kendall, you've grown so much!" The woman gushed as she took a step back. Kendall turned to his friends.

"Oh guys, this is my grandma. She helps run the camp with my grandpa." Kendall introduced his grandma. The group of teenagers greeted her. "So, where is grandpa anyway?" He asked.

"He's in the house. He should be out in a minute." His grandmother explained.

"So Mrs. Knight, you really get to live here?" Carlos asked, looking around at the trees and nature surrounding him.

"I do." She smiled. "But dear, call me JoAnn." The door swung open again and a man with dark hair, Kendall's grandfather, walked over. Kendall stepped over and hugged him.

"Hey, grandpa." Kendall greeted. "These are my friends. There's James, Logan, Camille, Stephanie, Carlos, and Jo" He went down the line, introducing everyone. They all greeted him.

"You can call me Richard." He informed them kindly. The group nodded in response. "How's about we get you guys settled into your cabins?" Richard suggested.

"Yes, please!" They all replied. Their bags were growing heavier and heavier by the minute, and they desperately needed to put them down.

"Right this way then." Richard told the gang. He led them across the parking lot down a small dirt path. They came to a clearing and saw 3 red cabins, a small building with a sign on the front that read "Pinetree Trading Post", and a larger one that was called "The Conference Center". Overall, everyone thought that it looked like a pretty cool place to spend the month at. "Lauren? Can you come out here?" Richard called in the direction of the cabin to the right. The screen door opened and a girl, about 14 or 15, stepped out into the sunlight.

She was wearing a pair of dark-wash jean shorts, a too-big, dark purple T-shirt with gold writing on it, and a pair of black low-top Converse. Her messy, dark brown hair was tied off into a high ponytail. A few stray strands were hanging in her eyes, which she tried to tuck behind her ear, but she abandoned them when they fell back to their original spot. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had sparkling, hazel-grey eyes.

"Yeah, grandpa?" She asked, her gaze falling upon her worn out sneakers.

"There's someone who wants to see you." Richard smiled. Lauren looked up and noticing the group of seven teenagers standing next to her grandfather for the first time. Her face immediately lit up like fireflies in August when her eyes fell upon Kendall. She actually squealed loudly and ran over to him. He dropped his two duffle bags in the dirt and held his arms out. She wrapped her own around his waist and he returned the hug, his smile just as big as hers.

"Lauren! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in years!" Kendall exclaimed happily as he continued to hug Lauren.

"I know! I've missed you so much!" Lauren responded. They let go of each other and turned towards the rest of the group.

"Oh, everyone, this is my cousin, Lauren." Kendall explained. "Lauren, this is Jo, Stephanie, Camille-"

"-James, Logan, and Carlos." Lauren finished for him. Kendall smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "What? I'm like the biggest BTR fan. I know all of your songs." Lauren told Kendall. "You guys are amazing." She blushed again. The boys smiled, happy that they get to meet a fan, who happens to be related to Kendall.

"Lauren, I have to go help your grandma with something. Can you handle getting everyone settled in?" Richard asked. Lauren nodded.

"Of course!" She smiled. Lauren was happy to have the subject changed; she was getting a little embarrassed talking about Big Time Rush, while Big Time Rush was standing 4 feet away from her. She cleared her throat. "Ok, well I'm staying in Wading, cabin 4." She said, pointing to the cabin she had come out of. "Rancocas, Oswego, and Batsto are being fixed up right now, so you have a choice between 5 and 6, Mullica and Atsion." Lauren explained.

"I think we should take Mullica. I remember staying there once when I was little." Kendall suggested. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"I guess we have Atsion then." Jo said. Lauren pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket. She handed one to Kendall and one to Jo.

"These are keys to your cabins. When you unlock them, I need to key back. There are 4 more inside of a drawer in the nightstand inside the cabin. You can use those whenever you need them. These are just a set of extras for the camp, so I have to be careful not to lose them." Lauren chewed her lower lip, trying to think if there was anything she was forgetting. "Uhhh, once you get settled in, I can give you a quick tour of the camp before dinner. My grandpa's grilling some burgers." She added with a smile. To her, nothing was better than burgers straight off the charcoal grill.

"Sounds good." Logan smiled. Everybody nodded and walked off in the direction of their respective cabin, the place where they would be living for the entire month of July. Lauren retreated to her own cabin and flopped down on the single bed. She stared up at the ceiling and gripped the patchwork quilt under her in her fists.

_I can't believe Kendall's here._ She thought to herself with a smile. She and Kendall had always been close. They video-chatted so many times, which was normally how close they ever really got to being with each other. And then in the summer, their families would visit each other for about a week. But now, they got to spend an entire month together! Lauren couldn't be happier! And she would get to spend some time with Big Time Rush? This was completely unreal to her. But she knew that this was likely to be the best 31 days of her life.

* * *

><p>NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Sooo…Whataya think? Like it? Love it? *Gulp* Hate it? Review and let me know! Oh, this chapter is dedicated to Rockport268 for being the first person to tell me how to use those grey page breaks! So thank you for that!=D Oh yeah! On my profile, I have a poll up that I would request you answer for me. Thanks doll! And another thing! Either PM me on here, or if you have Twitter DM me there (Glamtastic97) and tell me how BTR has inspired you or what BTR means to you. I'm making a video about BTR and why us Rushers love them=) If you are interested, just PM or DM me and you will get credit in the video!=) Yup, that's about it! Until next time,<p>

~LaurenNicole


End file.
